Prisioner: Amor Prohibido
by yunypotter19
Summary: Espero de corazón que les guste es el primero de esta pareja y este manga, el caso es que vi una historia de Darck Moon y me dije, ¿por qué no una del video de Shou?, y pues esto es lo que salio, espero sus más sinceras opiniones nos vemos adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Amo la pareja kyouko-Ren pero no puedo evitar apreciar a Shou y su locura, no miento es la primera vez que me pasa, pero si he de escoger entre Shou y Ren dios no me puedo creer que vaya a escribir esto PREFIERO A SHOU, es increíble nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para elegir a uno de los personajes principales, pero me temo que a pesar de ser mi favorito no terminará con él, Ren tampoco me disgusta pero uf, no se Shou es sencillamente genial, esa posesión jajajaja no puedo evitar desear que aparezca en el manga una y otra vez.**

**He visto que hay una historia sobre "Dark Moon" así que me dije **_**"¿por qué no escribir sobre el video de Shou?"**_

**Y esto es lo que salió ya me diréis que os parece mi punto de vista.**

**Es evidente que es un mundo alternativo, y que se centra en el video de este, aquí os la dejo espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla y publicarla.**

**Es la primera de este manga que escribo espero no hacerlo demasiado mal ni decepcionarlos.**

**Lamentando un poco esto voy a seguir el argumento con algunos puntos diferentes, que ya iréis descubriendo.**

**Pues sin nada más que añadir aquí os dejo la puerta para ingresar en el supuesto mundo se Shou **

_**Prisioner.**_

_**Amor prohibido.**_

_**Cap1:**_

Es bien sabido en el mundo de los ángeles que está sumamente prohibido bajar a la tierra y ni que decir de bajar a los dominios del peor de los ángeles caídos.

Pero claro está que a la par que hay normas y reglas hay quien las desobedece sin pensar en las consecuencias de llevar a cabo tal acción.

Ya sea porque son muy jóvenes, porque quieren ganar cierto respeto, o incluso solo por desafiar o diversión la cuestión es que era sabido que los más alocados lo llevaban a cabo.

Nadie podía esperarse que dos jovencitas incitadas solo por su curiosidad tras haber entrado en la habitación de Rasiel el arcángel del saber y mirar un libro que tenía registro de todo lo acontecido en el principio sintieran el deseo de ver con sus propios ojos al primero de los caídos al pecador.

Es por ello que disfrazadas, intentando por todos los medios no ser descubiertas se encontraban a las puertas de tan aterrador lugar.

-¿Kyouko crees que es buena idea después de todo estar aquí?-

Una joven de cabellos rubios de un largo considerable, recogido en una trenza y ocultos tras una capa que ocultaba a su vez unas alas blancas que destacaban por su pureza se encontraba en cierto modo asustada por haber accedido a acompañar a su mejor amiga en el mundo celestial.

Sus ojos eran de un azul claro repletos de amor para entregar y demasiado puros para ver cosas como las que creía que estaba a punto de contemplar.

-No seas así, ya decidimos que lo haríamos así que ahora no te eches para atrás.-

La que acababa de contestar tenía los cabellos del mismo color que la otra y sus cabellos estaban recogidos igualmente y escondidos ya que según habían leído en el libro extraído a Rasiel de su biblioteca privada los caídos habían perdido el rubio oro de sus cabellos convirtiéndolos en un rubio platino casi blanquecino.

Sus ojos no eran para nada azules como la otra sino que tenían un color agua marina aturquesados.

Además de que en lugar de rebosar amor, estaban repletos de curiosidad e intriga.

De las dos Kyouko era claramente la más nerviosa e interesada en su aventura, la inocente Mimori por otra parte solo seguía a su amiga a pesar del miedo que sentía y de que sabía que si eran descubiertas lo lamentarían por mucho tiempo ya que el arcángel Miguel no era de los de perdonar una desobediencia de esa magnitud.

Al pensar en Miguel Mimori sintió un escalofrío, la verdad es que este en cuestión no era para nada gentil y ni que decir de uno de sus subordinados Tsuruga Ren, quien era capaz de llegar a ser más terrorífico que Miguel si se lo proponía.

Sabía de sobra que su amiga y Tsuruga se llevaban muy mal o mejor dicho tenían muchas diferencias debido a lo estricto de uno y a la terquedad de la otra y sus ansias de curiosidad.

-Llegó el momento venga Mimori.-

Mimori sorprendida por el gran tirón que Kyouko acababa de darle no pudo más que seguir los pasos de la misma y así inevitablemente se percató de que la gran puerta que hacía poco estaba cerrada acababa de ser abierta y por ella ingresaban cinco caídos, al parecer venían de algún lugar lejano para ellos.

Los cinco parecían ser gente sería y para nada amables, Mimori era capaz de captar el odio que manaba de cada uno de esos seres a los que estaban siguiendo, en especial el que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos.

Un caído que no podía ser de los más adultos, seguramente sería de los que había nacido caído, no aparentaba ser más que un principiante, pero uno de los mejores por su aspecto, y porque era precedido de los otros cuatro como si él fuese el que mandaba más.

Kyouko no dudo en seguirlos de cerca y así ambas se encontraron en los dominios prohibidos.

-Esto es...-

-¿Aterrador?- susurró Mimori consternada por lo que estaba contemplando ante ella.

-Increíble.- susurró Kyouko soltando el agarre que tenía sobre ella y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Mimori miró a su amiga para después contemplar ella misma todo lo que las rodeaba con temor, su amiga miraba todo fascinada no parecía percatarse del peligro que corrían allí, ni de lo que podría sucederles si eran descubiertas, no a ella solo le importaba lo increíble que parecía ser todo aquello.

Y ciertamente podría decirse que todo ese lugar era realmente diferente a su hogar.

Ellas siempre estaban rodeadas de hermosos prados y el azul del cielo era igual al de sus ojos a pesar de que había algunas nubes traviesas que jugaban en este cuando querían nublando el hermoso azul en ciertas ocasiones.

Sus hogares eran de un olor blanco mármol el más hermoso de los materiales, sus casas eran una sola un hermoso castillo donde todos convivían juntos, en paz y armonía, donde todos los pequeños jugaban, donde los que iban creciendo iban tomando sus lugares en las diferentes jerarquías celestiales, era un mundo repleto de paz y luz.

Pero el que estaban viendo ante ellas, era distinto, allí predominaban los colores oscuros, los marrones, negros, azules oscuros, que a pesar de ser bellos brindaban un escenario perfecto para la desolación un sentimiento que los ángeles desconocían y no deseaban conocer.

Mimori estaba asustada debido a lo que estaba viendo ante ella, por ello agarró con fuerza el brazo de Kyouko y le dijo:

-Vayámonos de aquí por favor.-

-Espera solo un poco, sigamos a estos seguramente irán a ver a Lucero de Alba, solo será un momento.-

Kyouko comenzó a caminar y Mimori agarrada como estaba del brazo de esta la siguió con pasos más cortos.

Ambas llegaron con cuidado hasta el palacio que se encontraba en el centro de una amplia ciudad, allí al parecer la unidad no existía.

Kyouko miraba todo a su alrededor con cierta ansiedad, era todo tan diferente y tan aterrador, no sentía miedo por el contrario estaba extasiada de la emoción que sentía al estar paseando por esas calles llenas de oscuridad e incertidumbre, donde si no tenías cuidado podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

Estaba emocionada solo de pensar en el lugar donde se encontraban y lo que podían descubrir.

Kyouko ansiosa como estaba siguió con paciencia los pasos de quienes sin saberlo le habían brindado la oportunidad de entrar en sus dominios.

Sus pasos sin duda eran decididos y sabían a donde iban, estaba claro que eran importantes entre los caídos y eso le produjo a Kyouko aun más curiosidad.

Se percató de que a su alrededor todos miraban a esos cinco como si fueran una rareza en el lugar, ¿quiénes serían esos?

En especial se percató de que al que parecía más joven y líder lo miraban con temor y a la vez respeto.

Como curiosa que era intentó acercarse a algún punto desde donde pudiera verlo mejor y así poder saber que era lo que despertaba exactamente en alguien que lo tuviera tan cerca.

Pero justo cuando estaba por conseguir ver su rostro se encontró con que ya habían llegado a su destino y tuvo que quedarse un poco apartada para que nadie pudiese notar su presencia en el lugar.

Estos ingresaron en el enorme castillo oscuro, que al parecer estaba hecho del mismo material que el del cielo, de mármol con un color completamente opuesto, pero para la opinión de Kyouko igual de hermoso.

Ambas caminaron hasta el interior del mismo a pesar de que Kyouko notó una vez más la reticencia de Mimori a adentrarse en el mismo, justo cuando consiguieron pasar, ambas corrieron a ocultarse para no ser descubiertas, y se colocaron en la parte más alejada pero desde donde podían ver bien todo lo que sucedía en el lugar.

Kyouko se quedó mirando al frente del lugar donde se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban a un trono, eso era completamente nuevo para ellas, nunca habían contemplado un lugar como aquel en el que una sola persona ostentara un lugar alto y el resto quedará relegado a puestos inferiores.

Para ser exactos había ocho escalones, un trono menor al final de los ocho escalones colocado a la derecha y detrás de ese octavo escalón justo en el centro un trono en dos escalones más elevados, dejando en claro que quien estaba sentado en este era sin duda quien mandaba en el lugar.

A pesar de todo lo que Kyouko y Mimori habían sido capaz de leer, ambas se sorprendieron al contemplar al que ocupaba tal lugar un ángel porque aunque fuese caído era eso lo que era, sus cabellos negros tan largos como los de los ángeles comunes, sus ojos de un verde jade como nunca antes había sido vistos por ambas chicas.

Su figura igual a la del Arcángel Miguel no en balde era casi como si fueran hermanos.

La hermosura de ese ángel era tal que ambas se quedaron prendadas del mismo, pudieron ver que sus ropas eran completamente oscuras, que portaba una espada idéntica a la que pertenecía a Miguel en el cielo, podría decirse que su némesis.

-Veo que has regresado con bien Fuwa.-

La voz de este hizo a ambas ocultarse con cierta aceleración en el corazón, era una voz atrayente y hasta cierto punto temeraria porque ellas mismas sentían el deseo de contestar a esa voz y desvelar su presencia en el lugar.

-Ya hemos visto lo que queríamos vayámonos ya Kyouko por favor.-

La voz susurrante de Mimori hizo a Kyouko observarla para descubrir el miedo en los hermosos ojos de su amiga y darse cuenta de que la estaba haciendo sufrir, y eso era lo último que ella desearía hacerle sentir a su mejor amiga.

Asintió sin decir una sola palabra, pero cuando estaban por acercarse a la puerta ambas notaron que esta estaba completamente cerrada y que por el momento no podrían irse.

-Así es mi señor Lucifer, y he completado con éxito lo que me encomendó.-

Ambas a la vez sintieron curiosidad al escuchar esa otra voz, y no pudieron evitar asomarse a mirar hacía este en cuestión, descubriendo que quien había hablado se encontraba solo en el octavo escalón arrodillado ante el trono que había dos escalones más arriba y que había ocupado Lucero del alba.

Ambas pudieron ver que el cabello de este era tal y como lo describían de un color blanquecino y que a pesar de ser largo lo llevaba cogido con una cinta del mismo color que sus cabellos.

Pudieron apreciar que no vestía como los demás, sino que sus ropas eran más parecidas a las de Lucero que al resto y que llevaba cadenas al cuello y algunos otros accesorios como sarcillos y anillos.

Ambas estaban viéndolo curiosas y notaron que detrás de este en los siete escalones restantes había en cada uno de ellos un ángel más, eran los siete caídos que mencionaban el libro de Rasiel, los que cayeron junto con Lucero los denominados pecados capitales.

Al fijarse en esto pudieron ver que al lado de Lucero y apoyada en el trono vestida de negro, se encontraba una mujer, y ambas la reconocieron la primera que fue tachada de Demonio.

Lilit.

Ella diferente al resto y contaba con cabellos Rojos como el fuego y ojos únicos de un púrpura increíble, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus labios de un rosado pálido.

Ella miraba con cierta admiración al joven ante ellos como si lo respetase.

Lucero se encontraba sentado y con una mano apoyada en uno de los reposadores del trono y su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano con aire de despreocupación y miraba a Fuwa con cierto rastro de dudas, al parecer había algo que le disgustaba de quien se encontraba ante él.

-Espero que todo haya ido bien tal y como afirmas y que luego no me lleve ninguna sorpresa.-

-Le aseguro que no será así.-

Lucero sin apenas ser notado por el resto se puso en pié y abandonó la estancia, no parecía muy satisfecho con lo que sucedía pero tampoco aparentaba querer saber más.

Cuando este desapareció por una de las puertas todos comenzaron a movilizarse preparados para irse del lugar y Kyouko y Mimori se prepararon para salir de allí en cuanto les fuese posible.

Ambas estaban tan centradas en poder salir que no se percataron de que alguien notó su presencia en el lugar.

En cuanto vieron su oportunidad ambas comenzaron a correr una agarrada a la otra asegurándose de que ninguna se quedara atrás y así poder salir juntas.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta que les daría la salida del lugar y se ocultaron esperando que una vez más alguien abriese esta para poder así irse de allí.

Para suerte de ambas no tardó en suceder que la puerta fuese abierta incitándolas a salir, ambas se quedaron quietas unos momentos esperando que alguien la atravesara, pero eso no sucedió parecía que la puerta simplemente se había abierto por error.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Mimori en cierto modo asustada.

-Lo mejor es aprovechar esta oportunidad.-

Kyouko cogió con fuerza la mano de Mimori y tiro de ella, ambas corrieron hasta la puerta y cuando estaban por llegar Kyouko sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y el miedo la invadió no, no podía ser posible que las hubiesen descubierto y ellas acabasen de caer en una trampa, pero si ese era el caso ella no permitiría que cogieran a Mimori.

Tiró de su amiga y la empujó con fuerza haciéndola salir primera por la puerta, si conseguían salir de allí ya nada podría pasarles, porque los caídos sabían bien que una vez fuera de su terreno un ángel no podía ser lastimado.

En cuanto vio que Mimori estaba fuera, sonrió ahora era su turno, estaba por conseguir pasar cuando vio la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Mimori que la miraba, decidió no mirar atrás y correr aun más, pero justo cuando iba a poner el pie fuera del territorio prohibido se encontró con que alguien tiraba de su brazo apresándola e impidiéndola marchar.

-Vaya así que he cazado a un ángel extraviado.-

Kyouko reconoció esa voz enseguida y se sorprendió a si misma girándose para mirar a la cara de este, sin poder contener su deseo de saber que se sentía al estar tan cerca de un caído.

Pero en el momento en que eso sucedió, se quedó helada, pues él no era después de todo un caído, sino que era un demonio, debería de haberse dado cuenta al ver sus cabellos platino, pero no se había percatado por ello, sino porque sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de Lilit y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color rojo rubí, sin duda ese era el mismo de antes.

Kyouko se encontró con que no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero en lugar de mirarlo con curiosidad lo miró con frialdad declarándole en cierto modo la guerra con esta mirada.

No supo porqué pero él pareció sorprendido y ella sintió como la soltaba dejándola libre y pudiendo dar al fin el paso que la liberaba de las garras de ellos.

Cuando traspasó la puerta sintió como Mimori tiraba de ella a la vez que él parecía volver en si e intentaba volver a atraparla deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que la había soltado en su descuido.

Ella sintiéndose triunfante le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y echó a correr con Mimori a su lado.

&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-&.-

Estaba prohibido y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y se había percatado de que era inevitable, necesitaba verla una vez más, contemplar esos ojos que lo habían desafiado en su propio territorio cuando deberían de estar aterrados.

Estaba convencido de que era una chica, porque su mirada se lo había revelado.

Y ahí se encontraba él en territorio enemigo, al contrario que los ángeles que tenían prohibido adentrarse en tierra de demonios, ellos tenían permiso a entrar en el cielo, no era un permiso dado por los ángeles de echo si lo pillaban lo matarían pero los caídos habían autorizado incursiones en territorio enemigo mientras se saliese victorioso de las mismas, esta incursión no era la típica incursión pero tampoco es que se fuera a enterar nadie de lo que él estaba haciendo, además la única que sabía de eso era una diablesa que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra por decreto de su madre Lilit.

Pero ella nunca diría lo que él hacía estaba cien por cien seguro de ello.

Caminó con cautela por el lugar ocultándose entre los árboles, eran tan ingenuos esos ángeles, ni si quiera se daban cuenta de que sus adorables bosques eran su propia perdición porque era el mejor lugar para ocultarse de ellos y darles ventaja a la hora de atacar a los ingenuos.

Miró su cinto, su espada aun estaba en su lugar y sus puñales estaban bien ocultos, ahora todo sería cuestión de encontrarla, si era cierto que podría tardar en localizarla, pero eso no le importaba, solo el hallarla era lo importante, y las incursiones no llevaban solo un día realizarlas, no éstas podían demorarse días, y él no tenía prisa por regresar.

Había predispuesto todo para que nadie sospechase de su desaparición, y sin duda como siempre todo saldría a pedir de boca, sus pasos eran cautos y lleno de precaución no deseaba toparse con ningún indeseable antes de localizar a su único objetivo, todo sin duda sería mucho más sencillo si supiera cual era el nombre del ángel, pero no lo había averiguado para su desgracia, aunque eso lo hacía todo más mucho más interesante.

-No diré nada.- se detuvo estático al escuchar y se quedó quieto tras un árbol.

-No puedo permitir que hagáis lo que deseéis en todo momento.-

-¿Y qué más te da eso?, estamos perfectamente, y como puedes ver no necesitamos que nos sigas como tontas, Kyouko y yo podemos estar solas.-

-Sin duda eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero Miguel me ha pedido expresamente que no os pierda de vista.-

-Miguel, Miguel siempre Miguel, ¿por qué será que siempre está él por medio cuando se trata de ti y nosotras?-

-Porque he de obedecer órdenes de él y ahora está sumamente preocupado por vosotras.-

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo dijiste, mira Tsuruga, ¿por que no vas a decirle de mi parte que me olvide?, además no se si no te has dado cuenta pero Kyouko no está aquí conmigo.-

-Ya lo he notado y es precisamente por ello que te estaba siguiendo, quería preguntarte donde se encuentra ella.-

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y este pensó que tal vez se habían alejado por lo que se asomó para ver si ese era el caso, pero no, allí estaban ambos plantados uno delante del otro en silencio en un ambiente cargado de tensión, de repente el hombre cambió su rígida postura por una más desahogada y dijo mientras se restregaba la frente:

-Mira Mimori si me dices donde está ella me marcharé ¿de acuerdo?-

De repente y como si lo hubiese mirado directamente a él, Fuwa se apretó contra el árbol con cara de espanto, ¿de verdad ese sujeto era un ángel?, todo en él se había estremecido por completo al ver esa sonrisa tan sumamente falsa que había dibujado al decir esa última parte de la frase.

-Se supone que estaría visitando a Rasiel.-

La voz de la chica había cambiado por completo, ahora parecía hipnotizada por ese sujeto y él no pudo evitar recordar como Lucero del alba conseguía ese efecto en casi todos los ángeles que lo seguían, solo él y unos pocos reconocían realmente cuando él estaba en verdad enfadado y era precisamente lo que acababa de pasar ahí, sin duda Lucero antes era un ángel, un tramposo y estafador ángel que con sus caras de no romper un plato parecían inocentes, pero en su interior se podía ocultar cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien entonces te dejo que sigas en tú paseo ya nos veremos Mimori.-

-Sin duda.- dijo esta quitándole importancia al asunto, el ángel se dio media vuelta y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hasta ese momento desapareció y la reemplazo una mirada cargada de enfado y sus pasos estaban reflejando el enfado de este sin duda.

Fuwa no podía dejar de reconocer que ese sujeto merecía cierto respeto, y sin duda si se llegaban a encontrar en una batalla no reusaría enfrentarse a él, de hecho sería un buen aliciente.

-Qué fastidio, siempre igual.-

La voz de ese ángel lo hizo ahora centrar atención en esta, se escondió tras otro árbol que le daba una visión de ella mejor y se quedó viendo como esta suspiraba cansada y se dejaba caer en el pequeño claro que había en el bosque, e tumbó boca arriba con ambas manos extendidas en la hierba y contemplaba el cielo, un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y la vio cerrar los ojos iba a acercarse a ella para poder ver si era o no ella la que buscaba cuando escuchó unas pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a la carrera, al fijar su vista en quien se acercaba se volvió a ocultar se trataba de otra ángel.

-Al fin que te alcanzo.-

-Hola Kyouko, ¿qué tal te fue?-

Pudo ver como esta se dejaba caer de rodillas justo donde esta tenía la cabeza y inclinándose hacia delante quedó su cara a la vista de la otra en lugar del cielo y pudo apreciar la sonrisa llena de ternura que reflejaba su mirada al ver a la otra ángel y sintió nauseas, no le agradaban esas tonterías:

-¿Todavía hace falta que preguntes?-

-No se para que me molesto, si te es tan fácil esquivar a Tsuruga ¿por qué me haces ayudarte?-

-Solo te pedí que lo entretuvieras.- al ver que la otra no contestaba la chica comenzó a poner caras raras y cargadas de preocupación, por alguna razón que no sabía identificar Fuwa no pudo evitar sentir ganas de reír ante las caras que esta ponía:-¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo Mimori?-

En ese momento el ángel tenía un dedo en sus labios y miraba a la otra con expresión triste casi con ganas de llorar, la otra abrió mucho los ojos al ver esa expresión en el semblante de la otra y por las prisas de incorporarse a la par que se disculpaba y decía que no estaba molesta ambas se golpearon.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y ambas comenzaron a reír alegremente.

-¡Quieres que en compensación te recoja el cabello?- se ofreció Kyouko sonriendo alegremente a Mimori la cual pareció simplemente feliz y asintiendo frenéticamente se colocó de espaldas a su amiga ofreciendo a la misma su larga cabellera rubia.

Fuwa aun oculto no sabía el motivo pero parecía estar pegado al suelo mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a ninguna de los dos ángeles como si el verlos fuera lo único importante, encontrar a esa pequeña intrusa había pasado a ser algo sin mayor importancia para él, ahora esas dos eran lo único importante.

Ambas reían y hablaban a la par que la otra iba recogiendo el cabello de su compañera poco a poco adornándolo con florecitas.

-Así que aquí es donde estabas después de todo.-

Ambas se congelaron por unos segundos, la que respondía al nombre de Mimori se giró rápidamente sonriendo y se encontró con que el otro ángel Tsuruga había regresado donde ellas dos estaban, pero al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de este ésta pareció relajarse:

-Tsuruga, hola de nuevo, Kyouko acaba de llegar.-

-Seguro, Rasiel me ha dicho que no hace mucho que se ha marchado.- seguía sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro y Fuwa se percató de que la otra ángel no se había movido parecía petrificada en el lugar como si algo le impidiese moverse, pudo ver que cuando este volvió a hablar algo la recorría una especie de escalofrío que él mismo compartió con ella, lo que significaba que en verdad no se había imaginado que ese Tsuruga daba miedo cuando sonreía de una manera tan falsa.

-Ahora que ambos estamos en el mismo lugar no creo que te importe acompañarme para tener unas pocas palabras ¿verdad Mogami?-

El ángel como si tuviera un resorte se puso en pie y declaró:

-Sí, claro.- Sin más ambos comenzaron a alejare dejando a la otra allí, ella tan solo los miró durante un momento, lo único que necesitó Fuwa para que cuando los otros dos se habían perdido de vista acercarse con mucha precaución a ella y agarrarla desde atrás tapándole la boca de forma que ella no pudiese gritar.

Esta se resistió pero él contaba con más fuerza y cuando consiguió retenerla por completo y sus ojos se encontraron ella palideció por momentos, y Fuwa sonrió al encontrarse con una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos de ella, lo que lo hizo sentirse superior no se había equivocado al reconocerla, pero solo cuando había visto su cabello completamente recogido en una trenza y esa expresión mirando a los que se alejaban la había reconocido, estaba seguro que la conocía, y al ver que ella lo reconocía a él ya no le cabía duda alguna ese era el ángel que había entrado en el infierno.

-Después de todo ha sido fácil localizarte pequeña intrusa.- el miedo que se apoderó de los ojos de esta lo hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior, la miró durante largo rato para decirle en un susurro: -Pareces tan indefensa.- sintió como ella se estremecía en sus brazos y volvió a decirle: -Sin embargo el otro día irradiabas tanta fuerza, tanta determinación, quería aplastar ese orgullo y sin embargo ahora solo deseo protegerlo.- sin añadir anda más y dejándose llevar por los ojos azules de la chica que parecían haberlo cautivado retiró su mano de los labios de ella y acercó los suyos propios a los de ella sellando así su destino y comenzando la pequeña desgracia que ese simple gesto causaría.

_**Este es el primero de los caps son cuatro, díganme si desean que los suba o si mejor lo quito, de corazón espero sus más sinceras opiniones, soy persona de apreciar ante todo las críticas constructivas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap2:**_

Extraña, rara y terriblemente misteriosa así era como Mimori se estaba comportando últimamente y eso a Kyouko la estaba desquiciando después de todo siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas, se querían casi como hermanas o incluso más que hermanas y sin embargo desde que le había rogado que alejara a Tsuruga Ren de ella para poder escapar de su regañina ella se comportaba de forma extraña, ¿acaso estaba enfadada con ella por haberla dejado sola en el claro del bosque tanto tiempo?, todo era culpa de Tsuruga Ren, Kyouko enfadada miró hacía este al que parecía que no le perturbaba nada, sentado en una de las tantas mesas rodeado de gente y a su derecha su fiel amigo Yashiro Yukihito, siempre estaban juntos y cuando no era así era un milagro.

Ella apreciaba a Yashiro y también a Tsuruga pero es que a veces era demasiado protector y ni que decir con lo referente a sus travesuras.

Ella sabía qué hacía cosas que no debía de hacer, pero es que la vida era tan sumamente aburrida que sin un poco de aliciente para hacerla más interesante uffff.

Frustrada echó una triste mirada más hacía Tsuruga y Yashiro y se puso en pie decidida a localizar a Mimori y a hablar con ella para averiguar porque la estaba evitando y la trataba de forma tan distante.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose con pasos lentos y cansados por no decir tristes y sin fuerza, salió a la luz del día el cual parecía terriblemente hermoso lo que la hizo a ella enfadar más por sentirse como se sentía, comenzó a dirigirse a los lugares que su amiga solía ir, pero sin suerte alguna, estaba cerca del bosque por lo que miró hacía este, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su interior y ver si estaba ella allí cuando alguien la detuvo:

-Te dije el otro día que no entrases sola ahí, últimamente están habiendo demasiada incursiones como para….-

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé dónde está Mimori, y no he podido advertirla aun de lo que me dijiste.-

Dirigió su mirada cargada de preocupación hacía este y pudo ver que Yashiro también estaba allí el cual la saludo con un gesto de su mano y miró a Tsuruga de reojo pues este al ver la mirada de Kyouko se había detenido en seco.

-Si vas a entrar iré contigo, Yashiro avisa a Miguel que me retrasaré un poco.-

-No, no es necesario que hagas eso, ve con Miguel yo puedo buscarla sola-

-¿Insinúas acaso que no necesitas que te ayude?- Kyouko se quedó helada en el sitio mirando la sonrisa distante que este tenía en su rostro y miró de reojo a Yashiro el cual parecía haberse quedado blanco, ella tragó fuerte y negando formó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro a la par que sentía que un sudor frío la recorría y se corrigió rápidamente para decir:

-No, por supuesto que no, estaré terriblemente agradecida si decides acompañarme a buscar a Mimori.-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tsuruga fue reemplazada por una un poco menos luminosa pero sin duda más mucho más verdadera y declaró:

-Entonces mejor ir ya.- Kyouko asintió y comenzó a caminar delante de este el cual solo la contempló unos segundos perdido:

-Rennnnnnnn.-

Ahora fue el turno de este de quedarse estático en el lugar, colocó una mirada de indiferencia y terriblemente inocente y dijo:

-¿Yashiro?- de repente este lo golpeó en la cabeza y declaró:

-¿Se puede saber por qué intimidas a Mogami así?-

-Yo no hice tal cosa, de todas formas, ve a avisar a Miguel que me retrasaré, ¿sí?-

Sin más comenzó a caminar tras Kyouko la cual ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

Kyouko caminaba con cuidado y sabiendo que tras ella se encontraba Tsuruga, pero intentando obviar semejante hecho, sus pasos reconocían el terreno después de todo siempre desde niñas habían jugado en ese claro, era por ello que Mimori y ella lo adoraban.

-Sería bueno que nos separásemos, si veo algo raro gritaré para que vengas a ayudarme.- prometió esta cuando vio que este iba a protestar, lo cierto es que se sentía terriblemente nerviosa cuando este se encontraba cerca de ella, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte echó a correr y se perdió entre los árboles, escuchó una maldición por parte de este y como intentaba seguirla, pero ja él no conocía el bosque como ellas después de todo.

Su carrera la llevó ceca del claro y entonces comenzó a andar lentamente según se iba acercando comenzó a escuchar murmullos y voces, rápidamente reconoció la de Mimori:

-¿Ya te marchas?- la voz de ella estaba cargada de cierta tristeza.

-Me temo que así debe ser.- Kyouko se detuvo en seco, no, estaba muy segura de porqué pero sabía que reconocía esa voz y que no debería de encontrarse allí, dio unos pasos lentos, asustada por lo que podría ver:

-¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó esta esperanzada.

-Sabes que si.-

-¿Tendrás cuidado?-

-Nadie puede conmigo.- declaró este terriblemente pagado de sí mismo.

-Shou, prométeme que no te dejarás atrapar.-

-Solo por ti.- cuando llegó donde podía ver perfectamente el claro se llevó ambas manos a la boca terriblemente asustada al ver como Mimori besaba a un demonio.

La respiración se le entrecortó y su corazón comenzó a pararse para después ir acelerándose poco a poco, el miedo la embargó lentamente, iba a dejarse ver cuando ambos se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, eso la detuvo en seco, ¿qué estaba pasando?, iba a girarse para marcharse cuando él se giró para tomar ese camino e irse y entonces se encontró con el demonio que por poco la atrapó en las puertas del infierno.

Estaba bien resguardada y por ello al pasar cerca de ella no pudo verla y se marchó sin notarla si quiera, mientras que ella no pudo apartar su mirada de él en ningún momento hasta que desapareció en el lugar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

Estaba en lo alto de las ramas de uno de los árboles de su amado bosque una vez más como otras muchas, solo que en esta ocasión la razón era muy distinta, demasiado de echo los últimos días su escondite secreto había sido ese, y una vez más se refugiaba en esas ramas para ocultarse de los ojos de los dos seres a los que espiaba en secreto.

Para empeorar la situación no podía dejar de observar a los dos amantes prohibidos desde que había descubierto su terrible secreto y a pesar de que no entendía por qué seguía yendo allí no había faltado ni una sola vez desde que había descubierto el secreto de Mimori.

Al parecer el que ahora se encargaba de esconderla se había convertido también en el centro de las reuniones de esos dos, se cobijaban en su sombra para impedir que el sol molestara a Shoutaro Fuwa, el demonio que había embrujado a su amada Mimori.

Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto en el inframundo le había resultado terriblemente enigmático y a la vez demasiado atrayente, tanto que resultaba peligroso, desde que se había encontrado con sus cautivadores ojos no había cesado ni una sola noche de soñar con él e incluso había fantaseado secretamente con volver al inframundo para poder verlo secretamente, más que fantasear lo había planeado, de hecho lo tenía todo calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo único que no terminaba de encajar era la presencia constante de Tsuruga Ren a su caza.

Pero a pesar de todo al final no había sido necesario porque él mismo había ido a su territorio, pero contrariamente a ella que iba a ir a verlo a él, él había ido solo por Mimori, la dulce y delicada Mimori.

En todas las ocasiones en que llevaba espiando esas reuniones habían tratado infinidad de temas, los que a ella más le gustaban y le llamaban la atención eran los relatos de él, su voz acariciando cada palabra que salía de sus labios abriendo a su mente diferentes aspectos del mundo de los demonios y de los caídos, algunas cosas hacían que se estremeciera de miedo, pero sin poder evitarlo odiaba a Mimori cuando ella le rogaba que se detuviera que no siguiera con su relato, a lo que él solía soltar una pequeña carcajada cargada de sarcasmo y después asentía para depositar un leve beso en los labios de esta y ella sonreía para él como nunca antes lo había hecho para nadie más, ni siquiera para su mejor amiga es decir ella.

Otra vez los contempló mientras se despedían jurándose verse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar, y tal y como sucedía siempre Mimori se quedaba contemplándolo a él marcharse pero Shou no se giró ni una sola vez para verla a ella antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Ella también espero hasta que supo que Mimori ya no podría verla y se bajó de las ramas del árbol con su agilidad habitual para después colocar sus manos tras su espalda y dejarla reposar en el tronco perdiéndose entonces en sus pensamientos los cuales estaban completa y totalmente perdidos en el recuerdo de Shou Fuwa y Mimori, ¿Estaba actuando correctamente?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- delante de ella apareció como de la nada el rostro de Tsuruga Ren el cual la estaba mirando con cara de preocupación y duda.

Ya fuera por la cercanía o la sorpresa Kyouko se alejó sorprendentemente rápido dando un pequeño grito de horror.

-¿Tsuruga?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-Eso deberíamos preguntártelo nosotros.-

La voz de Yashiro la hizo buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró como siempre al lado derecho de este.

-Yo, tan solo paseaba y pensaba un poco.-

-¿Algo te preocupa?- preguntó Ren mientras era observado por Yashiro por lo que decidió alejarse un poco de ambos y coger una flor que había tirada en el lugar, una flor que Kyouko reconoció enseguida, era la misma que Fuwa había cogido en sus manos mientras le explicaba a Mimori como veía él a algunos ángeles en especial a ella.

-No especialmente.- dijo ésta apartando la mirada de la flor que ahora él examinaba con cuidado.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?- preguntó este.

-Tan solo es que creo que Mimori está molesta conmigo últimamente no la veo casi.- dijo restando importancia al asunto, Yashiro miró a Kyouko y como miraba a otro lugar y supo que a pesar de que lo que decía era cierto, era tan solo una verdad a medias.

-¿Nada más?-

El silencio se hizo entre los tres y Kyouko sabiéndose observada por ambos solo pudo morderse el labio inferior algo nerviosa y aclaró:

-Tengo algunas dudas sobre un asunto y no se con quién tratarlo.- dijo sencillamente sabiendo que si Tsuruga se proponía sacarle la información estaría perdida y con ella Mimori, debía de evitar esa pregunta como fuera.

Escuchó los pasos pausados de Tsuruga y supo de forma instintiva que estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero cuando hablo lo hizo con un tono suave y cauto:

-¿Es algo muy importante?-

Ella tan solo asintió, al levantar la vista hacía él se quedó estática, una vez más se encontraba esa sonrisa fría y falsa que utilizaba para enmascarar su enfado, mirándola aún le dijo:

-Viendo que no deseas confiar en mí y contármelo, tal vez Rasiel pueda serte de ayuda, quien sabe.- esa última parte la dijo en un susurro, ella se quedó un momento observando a este y el alivio la embargó, era cierto, ¿por qué no había pensado antes en ello?, podría poner cualquier excusa como que había leído algo extraño en uno de los muchos libros de este y sin duda no se negaría a responderle y a resolver sus dudas y hacerla ver el camino correcto.

La sonrisa repleta de alegría y cargada de esperanza que le dedicó a Tsuruga obligó a este borrar su propia falsa sonrisa y dibujar una cargada a su vez de aprecio y cariño.

-Gracias Tsuruga, Yashiro habéis sido de mucha ayuda de verdad, nunca sabré como pagaros este gran favor, de verdad que eres un buen amigo.-

Iba a echar a correr cuando sintió que le cogían la mano, miró hacía Tsuruga pero en lugar de su rostro se encontró con la rosa que este había estado sosteniendo y que el agarre sobre su muñeca había desaparecido y la voz cargada de cierta ansiedad de Yashiro le decía:

-Sí, sí, de nada, toma esto es para ti, sería mejor que te marchases ya o no podrás encontrar hoy a Rasiel.-

Ella aun sin apartar la mirada de la flor que este le entregaba sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, la rosa que él había acariciado, la rosa que Shou había dejado allí tirada, con cuidado la cogió de entre las manos de Yashiro y con mucho cuidado se la acercó a la nariz para olerla, una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente en su rostro. una sonrisa cargada de tanto significado que Yashiro sonrió de forma casual y miró a Tsuruga quien por otra parte no miraba a Kyouko.

Ella tras agradecer una vez más salió corriendo de allí, sin percatarse de que Tsuruga apretaba fuertemente los puños y golpeaba el tronco de uno de los árboles con tal fuerza que este tembló.

-¿Qué?-

-Amigos, amigos en los que no confía, ¿para qué ser amigo entonces?-

Yashiro no dijo nada tan solo observo como Tsuruga comenzaba a alejarse de allí suspiró, le esperaban unos días delicados.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap3:**_

Tsuruga Ren era conocido entre todos los subordinados de Miguel por ser un ángel bastante obediente y seguidor de las normas, muy pocos conocían su verdadera forma de ser, era un ángel de apariencias, sus sonrisas escasamente eran sinceras, siempre respetuosas y terriblemente atrayentes, o eso había creído hasta que conoció a la mejor amiga de Mimori, Mogami Kyouko un ángel al que había que vigilar por que le encantaba escaparse y hacer de todo menos seguir las normas, hacía ya un tiempo que él había acabado convirtiéndose en la niñera de esas dos, y había terminado arrastrando a Yashiro con él a todo aquello.

Yashiro era sin duda el único que realmente le conocía, era al único que le había dejado atisbar un poco de su verdadero ser y que no lo había repudiado por ello.

Miguel lo seguía teniendo a su lado porque le recordaba a alguien aunque nunca le había dicho la razón exacta, ahora se encontraba una vez más furioso consigo mismo porque había perdido de vista a Mogami una vez más y le era imposible saber dónde estaba.

Desde que la había visto la otra vez junto con Yashiro en el claro no la había vuelto a ver más y lo peor de todo es que parecía que tampoco había hablado con Rasiel aun.

Caminaba con una expresión seria, ya que aunque había intentado cambiarla por otra un poco más amigable y seguir con su máscara le había resultado terriblemente imposible pues cuando ese pequeño y travieso ángel estaba metida en el asunto todo su control se iba por la borda y el único que podía ayudarlo a recuperarlo no estaba con él.

Su paseo lo llevó hasta las puertas de la gran biblioteca de Rasiel, suspirando pensó que tal vez leer algo lo distraería lo suficiente para poder volver a ser él mismo, abrió la puerta y recorrió los pasillos del lugar con tranquilidad buscando la clase de libros que a él le gustaba leer, encontró enseguida la fila que necesitaba pero no pudo sumergirse en la profundidad de los títulos y escoger uno de ellos, debido a que la voz de quien lo atormentaba le llegó de lleno:

-¿Por qué ese interés?-

-Simple curiosidad Rasiel nada más.- eso no era cierto, no era simple curiosidad en el tono de Mogami se escondía preocupación pero ¿por qué de qué estaban hablando?

-Está prohibido las consecuencias de ello podrían ser….- la voz de Rasiel se volvió un susurro inaudible Tsuruga caminó para acercarse y escuchar, mejor, de repente se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, él no era así, ¿o sí lo era?, ¿por qué le asaltaban dudas cada vez que ella estaba implicada en algo?

-¿Cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias?-

-Puede derivar en muchas cosas Mogami, pero la peor es si son descubiertos los amantes.-

-¿Por qué?, se supone que somos seres del amor, nosotros debemos que querer a todos y saber aportar el amor mejor que nadie, ¿por qué prohibirnos enamorarnos de quien deseemos?-

La tristeza que emanaban sus palabras lo dejó desconcertado y estaba seguro que Rasiel se encontraba en la misma situación, pero no por los mismos motivos, ¿acaso Mogami estaba enamorada?, ¿de quién?, ¿a quién amaba ella?, ¿por qué se sentía desesperado?

-Mogami todas estas preguntas son extrañas, se te permite amar a quien desees mientras pertenezca a los nuestros y bajo nuestras normas.-

-¿Normas?, ¿desde cuándo un sentimiento como ese se puede controlar con normas?, no tocar al otro, no acariciarlo, no sentirlo, ¿alguien de verdad que ame puede mantenerse alejado sin más?-

-¿Por qué te crees que ninguno de nosotros lo busca?, nadie cree poder hacer tal cosa y por ello cada cual sigue su camino sin lazos que atar.-

-Eso es injusto, hay ángeles que tienen mucho amor para dar, pensar que por ejemplo alguien como Mimori no puede expresar su amor libremente.-

Su voz sonó casi cargada de pesar Tsuruga se apoyó en una de las estanterías mareado, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿y qué le sucedía a él?

-¿Qué sucede si sobrepasan las normas y son descubiertos?-

-No quieras saberlo Mogami no es agradable.-

-Explícate.- exigió ésta enfadada.

-Si son dos ángeles se les separará uno del otro por la eternidad, como les sucedió a Catalina y Lorenzo.-

-Si fuesen de diferentes mundos, no sé, ¿un ángel y un humano? por ejemplo.- preguntó como queriendo restar importancia al asunto.

-Al humano se le borraría la memoria, al ángel se le encerraría por la eternidad por haber osado mostrarse ante uno de ellos.-

-¿Y si fuesen de la misma especie pero un caído?- la respiración de Tsuruga se detuvo ante esas últimas palabras, que parecían dichas con calma por la chica pero que para él encerraban algo más.

-Eso es imposible, inadmisible, al caído por supuesto se le mataría y al ángel se le desterraría.- el silencio se hizo muy pesado y al fin ella lo volvió a romper, para decir:

-¿Y qué pasa si se trata de un ángel y un demonio?-

-Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas Mogami, creo que es mejor que….-

-¿Qué?- preguntó esta y Tsuruga estaba por salir y dejarse ver para que toda esa conversación se detuviera cuando Rasiel al parecer sospechando algo le dijo:

-Los matarían a ambos, eso es el tabú más grande, incluso Lucero cayó en las manos de Lilit y aunque a él no se le pudo matar esa es su condena y cuando se les alcance será llevada a la práctica.-

-Comprendo, eso les pasará si son descubiertos por los ángeles, ¿pero qué hay de los demonios?, ¿sabemos que pasa si son ellos los que descubren el romance?-

-Exactamente lo mismo, Lucero no quiere más ángeles en sus filas, y si este fuese descubierto él mismo daría la sentencia y la llevaría a cabo, para dos amantes así no hay escapatoria posible, si quisieran seguir hasta el final su única salida es la muerte para ambos, ese es el final del camino de esos dos.-

Tsuruga se quedó allí parado mirando hacia ninguna parte, cuando escuchó como ella se despedía y pedía disculpas por haberlo molestado él corrió a ocultarse, cuando ella pasó por su lado la miró de reojo para encontrar la mirada de ella cargada de tristeza y desesperación, no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero sin embargo él estaba por apostar que no tardarían en acudir a sus ojos.

Sin que Rasiel lo viera salió de la biblioteca necesitaba aire, y no sabía el motivo pero algo en él le pedía a gritos localizar a Mogami y mantenerse cerca de ella, un instinto más fuerte que él le reclamaba que debía protegerla a ella, que muy pronto algo le iba a suceder.

Negó fuertemente y gruñó furioso, sin pensar se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de impotencia que lo embargaba y golpeó fuertemente la pared a su lado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no, no, debía de controlarse, debía tranquilizarse ese camino de rabia e ira no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, debía de actuar con calma, después de todo era un ángel, uno que sabía manejar cualquier situación, cualquier problema, un subordinado de Miguel y no cualquiera, el mejor, él no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por emociones que se supone ellos los ángeles han de obviar.

Los ángeles, no amaban para no sufrir, no deseaban para no anhelar, no se dejaban llevar por el enfado y mucho menos por la ira ya que no eran caídos que se abandonaban a sus emociones como los humanos e incluso de manera más salvaje que estos, después de todo los humanos podían llegar a controlarse ellos mismos, pero los caídos se dejaban arrastrar y no les importaba, _**"¿por qué negar algo que nos ha sido entregado por padre?**_" negó, no podía dejar que esa voz entrara en su cabeza, no debía dejarla ir más allá, no recordaba cuando había pronunciado tales palabras pero sabía que debía olvidarlas, no recordaba del todo en que circunstancia las había dicho solo sabía que era su propia voz y que no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que hacer algo, debía encontrar a Mogami, si a su lado, estando a su lado esa parte de él parecía mantenerse alejada para no asustarla, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no deseaba asustarla y que no se alejase de él?

Se apartó de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar, la voz del otro ángel que lo ayudaba le llegó:

-Ren, ¡qué te sucede?, pareces a punto de caer y no levantarte.-

-No es nada, Yashiro, ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar a Mogami?-

Ya fuese por cómo se encontraba o por la frase que acababa de pronunciar Yashiro se tensó, seguidamente miró a su alrededor y con expresión seria inquirió:

-¿No puedes controlarlo otra vez?, ¿crees que es buena idea que ella esté cerca?-

-Es la única que consigue que vuelva a ser yo.-

-Y la única que consigue que dejes de serlo.-

-Por favor.- replicó este y ahora si Yashiro se acercó a él alarmado.

-¿Tan mal?-

Tsuruga no contestó tan solo se dejó ayudar a salir de allí y adentrarse con él en el bosque, antes de encontrar a Mogami necesitaba respirar un buen rato por lo que se apoyó en uno de los árboles y se quedó allí quieto, metió la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras no dejaba de murmurar, Yashiro no abrió la boca en ningún momento tan solo permaneció como siempre allí quieto a su lado velando por él.

Cuando se sintió suficientemente bien para ser él mismo se puso en pie:

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Nada con demasiada importancia solo me maree un poco en la biblioteca nada más.-

Sin agregar nada comenzó a caminar hacía el boque dispuesto a encontrar a Mogami.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

Uno, dos tres, ¿cuántos quedarían?, Fuwa estaba en cierto modo impaciente, el punto de encuentro en esta ocasión había sido otro diferente, Mimori se lo había pedido desesperadamente que dejasen de ir al claro que ya no era seguro, le había mostrado el camino hacía un torreón abandonado, pero realmente hermoso, aunque estaba en ruinas el lugar en sus días de gloría debía de haber sido el lugar más hermoso que nunca había existido en ningún sitio, según Mimori era sagrado, eso le hizo sonreír, iban a romper una nueva norma más.

Era extraño que él, siendo quien era, se hubiese aventurado en algo como eso, pero Mimori, era tan atrayente e inocente, le hacía desear proteger su pureza, deseaba estar cerca de ella para protegerla y no dejar que nada manchara su existencia pura e inocente, y más después de descubrir por su parte que estaba rodeada de ángeles como ese Tsuruga Ren que claramente ocultaba algo, y haberle hablado de su mejor amiga la cual él solo había visto una vez, o eso pensaba ella.

Mimori tenía razón, su amiga era sin duda curiosa, creía de verdad que aún no se había percatado de que los espiaba cada día, pero eso se terminaría pronto hoy traía consigo a un idiota del inframundo que le ayudaría a asustar un poco a esa pequeña ángel entrometida, no estaba dispuesto a que ella hiriera a Mimori, ésta siempre hablaba de ella como si se tratase de la persona más maravillosa del mundo y a decir la verdad Fuwa sentía cierta curiosidad por saber porque los espiaba en lugar de descubrirlos sin más.

Mimori apareció ante él como siempre impecable y con una sonrisa que revelaba lo mucho que deseaba verlo a él, a un demonio que debería de causarle temor y repulsión, sin poder contenerse él también le ofreció una sonrisa, dio unos pasos y su sonrisa se ensanchó, una vez más no estaban solos.

"_**-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer Reino.-"**_

Solo pensó esas palabras pero en la mente de Fuwa resonó una risa clara y satisfecha mientras una imagen del ángel entrometido se formaba ante él, al menos su espalda y como era pillada por sorpresa por Reino.

A pesar del susto el ángel no gritó, no parecía dispuesta a revelarle a Mimori su presencia allí, eso lo hizo sonreír más, así sería mucho más fácil de retener e interrogar cuando Mimori estuviese a salvo de todo aquello, pero en ese momento solo deseaba disfrutar de la compañía de ella y nada más.

Lentamente Fuwa se acercó a una Mimori radiante de felicidad que se tiró a sus brazos y juntos comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas a la par que se daban cortos besos y caricias, Fuwa debía de contenerse después de todo era un demonio y no resultaba fácil poder mantener sus instintos bajo control de hecho nunca lo había tenido que hacer pero ahora era distinto, no quería de ella más que protegerla no deseaba mancharla y sabía que si se dejaba llevar así lo haría.

El tiempo una vez más les jugó una mala pasada y llegó entonces la hora de la despedida, él como siempre se marchó primero, pero era consciente de que en breves regresaría, no miró atrás no lo creía necesario ella estaba en su territorio no correría peligro, no se desvanecería, y la única que la ponía en peligro pronto dejaría de hacerlo.

Se ocultó en las profundidades del bosque y esperó a que Mimori se alejase no entendía porque siempre hacía eso, porque esperaba a que él desapareciese de su vista para irse ella.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de que ella ya no estaba cerca Shou comenzó a caminar de regreso a la torre en ruinas, iba calmado, por allí no había nadie y al parecer tampoco solían pasar muy a menudo, era en verdad igual al claro un sitio desierto de ángeles, nadie lo localizaría ni los interrumpiría.

-Nada me impide disfrutar después de todo.- esa era la voz de Reino.

-Suéltame miserable demonio o te juro que…-

-Me temo pequeña que te he escogido al igual que Shou Fuwa parece divertirse con esa angelita yo creo que he decidido disfrutarte a ti, además pareces mucho más aprovechable.-

Shou frunció el ceño no había traído a ese idiota para eso, pero meterle algo de miedo a esa tonta sin duda sería una buena idea,

Caminó con cuidado y se apoyó en una de las columnas de forma despreocupada con ambas manos ante él cruzadas y mirando la escena como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Tú despreciable ser, estás muy equivocado conmigo.-

La voz de ella ahora pareció llegarle más clara y eso atrajo su atención algo en el tono de ella, algo en su actitud, se separó de la columna descruzando sus brazos y dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos dispuesto a intervenir, pero no fue necesario, Shou abrió los ojos al máximo cuando el ángel que parecía indefenso en apariencia pareció cambiar radicalmente y sonriendo de forma pícara agarró a Reino de uno de sus brazos y con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó hacía su dirección, a Shou solo le dio tiempo a agacharse para que este no le diera a él mismo y se lo llevara por delante.

Cuando se recuperó no pudo hacer mucho más, ella se encontraba justo delante de él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos cargados de enfado y repletos de orgullo y desafío.

Shou abrió aún más los ojos al ver los de ella, y se quedó helado sin poder decir nada, mirando los ojos de esta:

-Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que lo lamentarás y me importará muy poco lo que diga Mimori.-

Lo empujó lejos de ella y estaba por marcharse cuando Shou pareció entrar en razón y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de esta y la obligó a volver junto a él acercándola a su cuerpo lo máximo posible, ella se quedó estática sin saber que decir al tenerlo tan sumamente cerca.

Este llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella sin salir de su sorpresa, cuando sus dedos fríos rozaron la mejilla de ella ambos sintieron un escalofrío, y él solo pudo susurrar:

-No era Mimori.-

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y tiró para intentar soltarse de él alejarse lo máximo posible, sabía que si seguía en esa situación algo acabaría yendo mal o eso intuyó él por lo que la aferró aún más fuerte contra él ahora con ambas manos.

-Fuiste tú, tú entrante en el inframundo, tú me desafiaste, eras tú y no Mimori, ¿por qué entonces ella me reconoció?-

-Suéltame.- reclamó ésta intentando soltarse pero no la dejó ir.

De repente un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el lugar y ambos miraron al lugar de donde provenía tal sonido para encontrarse a Reino con una espada clavada en el pecho y retorciéndose.

-Tsuruga.- La voz de ella le llegó repleta de miedo y sin pensar la colocó tras de sí, no permitiría que la dañaran, no, ahora que la había encontrado no se la arrebatarían.

Desenvainó su espada dispuesto a luchar contra ese Tsuruga Ren que lo miraba con una expresión cargada de furia, a su lado se encontraba otro ángel más que también llevaba su espada desenvainada, ¿a cuál quitar del medio primero?

Mejor deshacerse del desconocido, quería disfrutar de enfrentarse a Tsuruga Ren sin interferencias de ninguna clase.

De repente algo en el ambiente cambió y una neblina espesa comenzó a aparecer en el lugar:

-Escape mi señor Shou.- la voz provenía de Reino el cual poco a poco había comenzado a desaparecer del lugar pero tenía la espada de Tsuruga agarrada con fuerza sin estar dispuesto a soltarla.

Shou comprendió enseguida el sacrificio de este, envainó su espada y rápidamente se giró, la única manera de volver a verla era la que seguía y no estaba dispuesto a no volver a verla, se acercó a ella tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, seguramente para los otros dos sujetos les sería imposible verlos ya, no sabrían que había hablado con ella antes de desaparecer:

-Si no estás aquí mañana después de que Mimori se marche te juro que al día siguiente acabaré con ella yo mismo.-

Era mentira pero ella no podía saberlo, el miedo que embargó los ojos de ella le hizo entender que se lo había creído, lamentaba tener que amenazar a la más pura de los ángeles que había conocido pero solo ella importaba.

-Entiéndelo bien Kyouko sino asistes te juro que no te gustará como terminará todo.-

Sin más saltó desde lo más alto de la torre y corrió, estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque cuando se detuvo súbitamente necesitaba…

Se giró rápidamente para ver de nuevo a Kyouko en la parte más alta de la torre mirando perdida hacía donde él estaba, su expresión lo hizo quedarse estático no podía, no quería dejarla así, iba a dar un paso hacía la torre para acercarse a ella, llevársela si era necesario de allí:

"_**-Regresa de inmediato mi señor no podré retenerlo mucho más, este ángel no es un ángel normal.-"**_

La voz de Reino le llegó de pleno y maldijo en forma de grito:

-Maldición Reino.-

Se giró y se marchó de allí, debía regresar, debía verla, si ese Tsuruga le hacía algo lo lamentaría.

Pero no, no lo haría, ese despreciable no la dañaría al menos no la mataría y mucho menos la delataría, él al igual que él mismo la amaba por ello había matado a Reino porque no había podido ponerle las manos encima a él.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Y llegamos al último, este es el fin de este corto fic ya me diréis que os parece al final.**_

_**Cap 4:**_

Furia en su más pura esencia eso era lo que recorría a Tsuruga en el momento de clavar su espada en el pecho del demonio que estaba contra la pared tirado en el suelo, y si este estaba muerto era porque no había sido capaz a alcanzar al otro en cuestión al que de verdad deseaba matar con sus propias manos si fuese necesario hacerlo.

Ver a Mogami en una situación así en la que se encontraba lo había enloquecido y abría sido capaz de actuar sin pensar y lamentarlo de verdad más adelante porque su objetivo había sido subir volando hasta allí y atravesar a ese indeseable con su espada en el mismo pecho pero al hacerlo habría ensartado a Mogami en la misma ya que este la tenía apretada contra él sin dejarla marchar.

Solo la serenidad de Yashiro y su típico piensa antes de actuar le habían detenido, él le había retenido hasta que había visto como ese despreciable ser tocaba el rostro de Mogami con sus manos, ahí ya nada había podido detenerle salvo su propio autocontrol y su deseo por saber que estaba pasando allí exactamente, cuando ella había comenzado a forcejear desesperada por soltarse de ese ser, había sido cuando Tsuruga había entendido que no era lo que toda su ira le estaba diciendo, que en realidad esa escena no tenía nada que ver con la conversación que había escuchado en la biblioteca entre ella y Rasiel, y mucho menos que ese despreciable demonio era el que había despertado en ella ese sentimiento tan incontrolable y desesperante el amor.

-Ha escapado.-

-No hace falta que digas lo evidente.- le recrimino a Yashiro el cual no volvió a hablar, por un momento y la niebla espesa comenzó a disiparse para dar paso a una silueta solitaria que se aferraba a las piedras de la torre.

-Deberíamos acercarnos y comprobar que esté bien.-

Tsuruga no le contestó tan solo agarró con fuerza el mango de su espada y tiró de ella, sin limpiarla si quiera la guardó en su vaina, ambos Yashiro delante comenzaron a acercarse a Mogami la cual seguía sin moverse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mogami?-

Ella no pareció escuchar a Yashiro sino por el contrario parecía ida, Tsuruga apreció que sus nudillos estaban blancos signo inequívoco de que estaba apretando con suma fuerza la piedra en sus manos como deseando hacerla trizas.

-No te lo permitiré.-

La voz de ella era un susurro pero aun así Tsuruga distinguió esas palabras, miró a Yashiro y dijo:

-Será mejor que la llevemos al palacio seguramente cuando Mimori esté con ella se sentirá mejor.-

Sus palabras carecían de aprecio, carecían de desprecio, carecían de emociones, solamente era fría sin más, sin demostrar o pretendiendo intentar ocultar el torbellino que tenía en su interior un torbellino que sin duda lo estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

Solo deseaba hacer una cosa, pero lo peor de todo es que sabía que no podía hacerlo, él debía seguir las normas, entonces ¿cómo abrazarla y estrecharla contra él si todo contacto estaba prohibido?

Apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar sentía como detrás de él Yashiro y Mogami lo seguían esta última siendo guida por Yashiro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio decidido a perderse de vista de esos dos se alejó a paso ligero poniendo como escusa que debía informar a Miguel de todo aquello.

Kyouko todavía estaba ida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió los brazos de Mimori envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla despertar.

Se aferró a ella como si la vida misma le fuera en ello, hacía tanto que ella no hacía tal cosa que había comenzado a pensar que tal vez hubiese perdido su lugar en el corazón de su amiga:

-¿Qué pasó?, Yashiro me explico por encima que te atacaron, ¿quién fue?-

De repente el miedo la recorrió se aferró a ella aun más, ¿cómo decírselo?, ¿qué haría ella si supiera?

-Mimori, no puedes volver.- susurró después de un buen rato de estar abrazadas la una a la otra.

Mimori se separó de ella y la miró intrigada, mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le decía:

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No debes acercarte más.-

-No te comprendo Kyouko amiga, ¿qué sucede?-

-Él será tú perdición, Rasiel, me lo ha dicho, si te descubren amiga, si esto se sabe te matarán.-

La cara de Mimori pareció perder de un momento a otro la sonrisa para después recuperarla como si anda y decir:

-No sé de qué me hablas Kyouko seguramente estás aterrada por ese ataque es mejor que descanses y….-

-No, Mimori escúchame, él fue el que me ataco, Shoutaro Fuwa y un amigo suyo, ellos fueron los que me hicieron esto, escúchame Mimori, si sigues así él te herirá te hará daño.-

-No, deja de decir tonterías Kyouko, eso no es cierto, además Shou no vendría aquí.-

-LO SE TODO MIMORI, LO SÉ DESDE HACE MUCHO, QUE TÚ Y ÉL SON AMANTES SECRETOS.-

Kyouko había estallado impulsada por el temor de que ella se cegara y no la quisiera escuchar, cegada como estaba a no entender.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- volvió a repetir esta tercamente y terriblemente enfadada.

-Si no quieres entenderlo me obligarás a…-

-¿Delatarme?, adelante hazlo, ¿podrás vivir con eso Kyouko?- sin más se marchó dejándola a ella sola allí terriblemente desesperada y perdida, Mimori no la escucharía, ella no le haría caso, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿y si hablaba con Tsuruga y le decía todo?, no, esa no era una buena idea, si él se enteraba de toda la historia sin duda entregaría a ambos a Miguel, él era un ciego seguidor de las normas, no podía hacer tal cosa o perdería a Mimori.

No, solo había una solución a todo eso, solo una maldita solución, cerró los ojos y se sintió despreciable y sucia a la vez, si al final hacía tal cosa, ¿qué sería de ella?

Mimori ya se había marchado hacía un buen rato y él se había quedado oculto en el bosque impaciente, después de un rato había ido hasta la torre y se había quedado allí apoyado esperando a que Kyouko apareciese, si era cierto todo lo que Mimori le había contado de ella no faltaría a la cita, el miedo a perder a Mimori la tendría en sus manos hasta hacerla comprender, ese día no se había despedido de Mimori como de costumbre, de echo, había sido bastante más frío, ella sin duda lo había notado y se había preocupado por su distancia, pero él ya había encontrado a quien de verdad buscaba, después de pensar detenidamente en el primer encuentro con Kyouko se había percatado el porqué Mimori lo había reconocido, era el otro ángel que había entrado en el inframundo con Kyouko, pero él no le había tomado ni la menor atención porque en realidad no era la que le interesaba, pero después de verla y tratarla algo en él se había removido deseando proteger esa pureza en ella, pero después de ver una vez más a Kyouko se había percatado de que era solo eso, quería protegerla nada más que eso sin embargo con Kyouko era diferente, al ver que lo había reconocido y que él solo recordaba a un ángel no creyó haberse confundido al ver a Mimori, pero si que lo había hecho, y cuanto tiempo había perdido por ello, ahora debía de tenerla, ahora que la había encontrado no podía perderla.

Shou estaba impaciente por ver una vez más a Kyouko, el sol del lugar comenzaba a ocultarse lo que lo hizo extrañarse, realmente ella había decidido desafiarlo hasta ese extremo.

Escuchó un sonido y se separó de donde estaba para mirar hacia el lugar del cual provenía este y se encontró con Kyouko, su cabello suelto, rubio y tremendamente largo, venía vestida con un vestido blanco, que la hacía verse hermosa, además la luz del sol la estaba iluminando de una manera que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sonrió al verla:

-Has venido.- su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos pero cuando él fijó sus ojos en los de ella se quedó estático, de los ojos de ella, de ese color turquesa, manaban lágrimas que caían por todo su rostro de tal forma que lo hicieron dar un paso al frente deseoso de hacerlas desaparecer, se percató enseguida de que ella parecía completamente ida, como si se moviese más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa.

Sin poder contenerse se acerco a ella deseoso de entender que le sucedía, al llegar a su lado él tan solo rozó su mejilla con cuidado para después decir:

-¿Qué te sucede mi ángel?- a pesar de sus palabras ella ni se inmutó, parecía verlo sin ver en realidad: -Juro que si ese Tsuruga Ren te hizo algo yo acabaré con él.-

Sin poder contenerse ante lo que ella le estaba mostrando la abrazó con fuerza contra él:

-No te preocupes mi ángel, no dejaré que nadie te haga….- de repente cayó, algo acababa de causarle un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos ahora ella si lo veía pero aun así de sus ojos no cejaban de salir lágrimas:

-No te permitiré herir a Mimori.- sus palabras eran un susurro, él por respuesta llevó su mano al rostro de ella y limpió sus lágrimas:

-Nunca lo habría hecho mi ángel, nunca habría podido hacer algo que te dañara y sin embargo sé que seré el culpable de tú sufrimiento a partir de este momento.-

Sin más y deseoso de aunque solo fuese una vez probar sus labios acercó su rostro al de ella y fundió sus labios con los suyos.

El beso fue corto, pero intenso, en él iban impresos los sentimientos que tantas veces había expresado a Mimori equivocadamente.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el lugar, a la par que otro de terror.

Pero Shou una vez que se separó de Kyouko solo podía ver sus ojos ahora si enfocados en los de él, viéndolo solamente a él:

-Subí al cielo únicamente para conocerte a ti Kyouko.-

Ella comenzó a negar y dio un paso hacía él, el puñal que tenía en sus manos se incrustó más en el pecho de Shou y este solo pudo dar un paso retrocediendo, lo que lo llevó a chocar contra la pequeña muralla que lo separaba de una gran caída.

Pudo distinguir como Kyouko soltaba el puñal e intentaba alargar su mano para coger la de él, pero fue inútil y demasiado lenta, poco a poco sintió que comenzaba a caer, ella aun así se abalanzó contra la pequeña muralla y en ese momento supo que las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por su rostro eran por él, antes eran por su amada Mimori a la que había querido proteger, pero en ese momento y tras ese beso que le había robado ella solo lloraba por él, la vio intentar saltar y rogó porque no lo hiciera.

En ese momento un brazo fuerte pareció agarrarla, ella se revolvió en ese agarre mientras sus ojos y los de Shou no se separaban.

Lo último que ella gritó y que él escuchó fue el nombre de este salir de sus labios.

-SHOUTARO NOOOOOOOO.-

Tsuruga había visto a Kyouko marcharse y sin dudarlo la había seguido, la expresión de ella era tal que el miedo lo había atrapado, sin dudarlo se dirigió a donde ella fuese.

En su camino se había encontrado con Mimori y sin dudarlo la había llevado con él, se había cansado de tanto misterio que se traían esas dos.

Mientras iban siguiendo a Mogami la interrogó, pero hubo un momento en que ante la historia que esta le estaba contando él se quedó helado y perdió de vista a Mogami, se centró en saber todo lo acontecido exactamente por labios de Mimori y sin perder tiempo o eso intentó le preguntó con urgencia donde se habían encontrado ella y su maldito demonio ese día, cuando ella le confesó el lugar Tsuruga sintió que algo andaba mal.

Sin preocuparse por lo que Mimori hiciese o no, corrió hacía la torre sagrada al llegar se quedó helado al ver como el demonio miraba a Mogami como fascinado, para después cambiar de expresión a una de perturbación, lo vio dar un paso y acercarse a ella, acariciar su rostro para seguidamente abrazarla con fuerza contra él.

En ese momento Tsuruga dejó de mirar y corrió para llegar hasta allí cuanto antes y acabar con ese indeseable ser.

Pero cuando llegó arriba lo que vio lo dejó consternado, allí estaba ella Mogami siendo besada por ese ser, mientras que las manos de ella estaban teñidas de sangre.

El grito desgarrador casi de locura de Mimori hizo entender a Tsuruga que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación sino real y lo más importante de todo que Mogami era quien había matado a ese ser.

Iba a acercarse cuando escuchó las palabras de él:

-Subí al cielo únicamente para conocerte a ti Kyouko.- en ese momento algo lo hizo desear que ese despreciable muriera ya, caminó para acercarse a Mogami pero la expresión que se dibujó en la cara de ella llena de desesperanza y de incrédula lo detuvieron en seco, cuando la vio negar e intentar acercarse más a ese ser deseo clavar él mismo un puñal en el cuerpo de ella.

Supo enseguida lo que le estaba pasando Tsuruga comprendió al fin que eso que lo embargaba no eran más que celos producto del amor tan intenso que sentía por ella.

Pero estos quedaron en el olvido en el momento en que vio como ella intentaba ayudar a ese ser, sino hubiese sido porque si seguía con esas intenciones ella también caería sin duda la hubiese dejado seguir, pero el amor te hace ser egoísta y a pesar de que sabía lo que le deparaba ahora todo eso a ella, la prefería así a no tenerla, por lo que corrió y aferró la cintura de ella impidiendo que así callera ella con él:

-SHOUTARO NOOOOOOOOOOOO.- El grito desgarrador y repleto de dolor que salió de los labios de Kyouko lo hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas que ese ser desapareciera ya.

Como si su deseo se hubiese cumplido supo el momento exacto en que eso sucedió porque ella se tapó la cara llena de dolor y comenzó a temblar.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, estaba prohibido, ¿y eso que más daba ya?, sintió que ella no dejaba de estremecerse y la separó de él mientras que Mimori corría hacia abajo deseosa de poder ver por última vez a su amado demonio, pero este ya no existía había desaparecido así que ese deseo no podría ser cumplido.

Tsuruga separó a Mogami un poco de su pecho e intentó retirar sus manos de su rostro necesitaba ver su cara, saber que a pesar de que estaba terriblemente desecha por dentro no le pasaba nada más.

-Kyouko estás…- se detuvo en seco en su afán por retirar sus manos de su rostro cuando una leve risa le llegó a los oídos, Mogami no se estaba estremeciendo porque estaba rota de dolor sino porque se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya no podrá herirla, ya no le hará daño.- sus susurros hicieron a Tsuruga apartar al fin las manos de esta de su rostro, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle: -Ya está hecho, él ya no podrá herir a Mimori ella está a salvo, y yo, yo, jajajajaja.-

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Mogami haciendo que él se desesperase, ¿qué más daba ya todo?, furioso ante el futuro que les esperaba no dudo y cayó la terrible y dolorosa risa de ella con un beso en los labios, ella ya no era un ángel, ahora era un caído y él ya no se resistiría más, aunque sabía que ella nunca sería de él, la protegería y para ello debía de acompañarla al lado del Lucero del alba.

Cuando se separó de ella, Mogami ya no tenía rastro de sus blancas alas, ahora habían sido reemplazadas por unas de color negro, él a su vez extendió las suyas propias y comprobó que tal y como había pensado ninguno de ellos pertenecía ya a ese lugar.

Cogió a esta en brazos y tomó el vuelo, estaba alejándose de allí cuando escuchó el nombre de Kyouko en un grito lleno de odio y dolor:

-KYOUKO, ¿POR QUÉ?- Volando con sus blancas alas llenas de pureza extendidas Mimori volaba hacia ellos con un puñal en sus manos manchado de sangre, la cual sin duda sería del demonio, él había desaparecido pero el arma que había logrado tal cosa no.

La miro directamente a los ojos furioso y ella por toda respuesta le lanzó una mirada repleta de odio y cargada de dolor, se percató enseguida de que no solo ellos habíamos caído, la pequeña y dulce Mimori la que todos habían querido proteger, también, las plumas de sus alas, blancas iban perdiendo su pureza según ella se iba acercando a ellos, poco a poco el negro y el gris las iban cambiando.

Cuando ella los alcanzó, Tsuruga se puso en guardia, pero ella tras mirar a Kyouko en sus brazos completamente desvanecida y con las alas negras saliendo de su espalda, rompió a llorar dejando caer el puñal de nuevo al lugar de donde lo había recogido:

-Me han dejado sola, me han abandonado, los dos se han ido, ahora ¿qué haré yo?-

-Busca a Yashiro.- eso fue lo único que pudo decirle Tsuruga antes de desaparecer en el cielo, buscando el camino indicado para llegar al que a partir de entonces sería su nuevo hogar.

Bueno este es el fin del fic, espero que os guste. Al estar basado en el video de Sho no podía cambiar mucho el final de este, de todas formas espero sus opiniones buybuy y hasta el próximo-


End file.
